


I'll go if you go

by badlifechoices



Category: Outlander (2008)
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices





	I'll go if you go

Kainan was standing at the well, peering down into the darkness that tried to devour all their hope. He was bent forward, hands pressed against the cold stone, the uneven surface was pressing into his calluses. There was a tension in his shoulders, muscles in his arms quivering with the same determination that was written across his face. He was so focused on the faint sound of water splashing against the sides of the well, that he didn’t even hear the footsteps behind him until the hand brushed against his back.

He didn’t have to turn around to know who it was, knowing that there was no one else in this foreign place who would touch him with such tenderness. “Wulfric,” he didn’t know what there was left to say. They had shared their minds, just as the other had shared his cot before the Morwen came to destroy what little glint of comfort he had found here.

Now there was only one thing left to do, one path to take that would most likely lead them to ruin. And yet he felt hesitant, something gnawed at his mind, screamed at him that this was a horrible mistake. Hadn’t he just found something to care about, someone to love, to soothe the wounds torn into his heart by the loss of his wife? How could he endanger this now? How could he risk the one kindred soul who at the same time set his blood aflame and calmed his mind like the waves of the roaring sea.

“You shouldn’t come with us-“ he began quietly, though he knew all too well that there was no way the Viking would listen to him. It was a desperate plea, a hopeless attempt to protect the one he loved. Kainan pushed himself away from the well and turned around, found himself caught in those bright eyes that reminded him of deep lakes and endless forests on faraway planets.

Kainan remembered the bright smile that had played around Wulfric’s lips while he was reaching down to help him up after he had so ungracefully fallen from the broken shield. The firm grip on his arm, the second of consideration before that smile had grown even wider and he’d been pulled back onto his feet. He wanted to see that smile again, wanted to make sure it was burned into his memory.

“I’ll go if you go,” was the only answer he received, and Wulfric’s voice left no room for objections. Not that he would’ve tried to argue. On the contrary. As much as he wished for the other to stay behind, as much as he simply wanted him to be _safe-_ there was a part of him that felt immensely relieved. There was no one he’d rather have by his side than him. And if this was their last battle then so be it. All he wanted was to be with this man. He lost his chance for happiness once, this time he would not let it slip through his hands again. And if he had to kill an entire den of monsters.

He reached for the handle of the remade sword, the blade that would free these people from the nightmare that he brought with him. That would free him of the burden weighing on his shoulders for good.

Before he could say anything else, Wulfric took his other hand, turning it around to gently place the king’s amulet into his palm. “I will follow you anywhere, my king.”


End file.
